Wolf in the Snow II
by sangheilitat117
Summary: A continuation to dawnriser's "Wolf in the Snow." Rated L for Lewd.


**If you haven't read the original fic that inspired this, it's called "Wolf in the Snow" by Dawnriser. It's some quality Whiterose, and it's pretty much a prerequisite to this fic. You won't understand Ruby and Weiss' situation and background if you don't read it first. Plus, since they gave me permission to write this, I'd be being a jerk if I didn't go tell you to read it. Yeah, so go read that first.**

* * *

Two figures trudged through a whirling, glacial snowstorm. They walked side-by-side, and pulled heavy cloaks around themselves to stave off the chill and the biting wind.

The figure on the left wore a cloak of deep crimson, and the other wore one of royal navy blue with white fur lining the inside and edges. Despite the frigid cold, and despite the fact that any exposed limbs would be subject to that cold, the two figures were holding hands tightly.

"Weiss, I'm _cooold_," the figure with the red cloak complained.

"Quiet you dunce," the other figure replied with a haughty voice. "We're almost there."

They entered the outskirts of a boreal forest, and the wind lessened noticeably. They strolled through the monochromatic woods, passing around snow-covered pine, fir, and spruce trees. Ice glistened on boughs and branches, snow fell gently from above, and the only thing disturbing the silence was the pleasant sound of a burbling brook, placidly threading it's way through the trees.

Ruby slipped the hood of her cloak off, revealing chocolate-brown, red-tinged hair. She looked around took in the winter wonderland with a bright smile. The woman next to her did the same and let loose her flowing white hair, as well as two large, white, fuzzy ears.

Ruby giggled at the sight, and the other woman gave her a playful shove.

Ruby stuck her tongue out. "Geez Weiss, don't be so mean. It's not my fault your ears are so cute!"

The wolf faunus' cheeks went red, and she ducked her head and pushed on ahead of the other girl.

"Weiss, wait, come back!" Ruby laughed. She ran forward and chased after Weiss, dodging fallen logs and snow-covered shrubs with apparent ease.

These woods had been the wolf faunus' home though, and she had the advantage. Ruby quickly lost her as Weiss sprinted ahead, disappearing into the forest of white trees.

"Oh come on, no fair!" Ruby yelled, her breath misting in the air around her. Her heart was pounding and her breathing was short and quick. On the bright side though, the exercise quickly shot warmth back into her limbs.

She broke through a tangle of tree boughs in a rush, and had to skid to a halt when she found Weiss standing only a few feet in front of her. She didn't manage to fully stop in time though, and ended up running into the wolf faunus' back.

Weiss let out an 'oof' and almost fell forward, but manged to catch herself. The wolf faunus had to turn her head to glare at Ruby, as she was still clutching onto Weiss' back with a tight embrace.

"Sorry Weiss," Ruby said breathlessly. She made sure to put on a suitably remorseful smile. "Didn't see you standing there. Mah bad."

A tight smile curled the corners of Weiss' lips. "Watch where you're going next time you dunce."

Ruby giggled and let go. "Why'd you stop anyway?" She glanced around, and finally took notice that they had stopped less than a hundred feet from the bottom of a tall grey cliff.

"Because," Weiss replied. She pointed at the nearby cliff-face, and more specifically at a dark, shadowy opening in it. "We're here."

* * *

"So, this is it huh?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, this was home for a long time," Weiss replied.

Their voices echoed inside the small cave. From the outside it looked deep, but once one stepped inside they found it was quite the opposite. It was little bigger than a room, and did a poor job of keeping out the elements. Snow drifted in from the entrance and settled on the floor in small mounds.

Towards the back of the cave was a small raised protrusion sticking out of the wall, strangely resembling a bed made of stone. Resting atop it was a small white sheet with holes in it.

Ruby pointed at it. "Did you... did you used to sleep on that Weiss?"

The wolf faunus nodded her head with a reserved expression on her face. "Yes. That was my bed for a very long time. It was always cold." She seemed to shiver involuntarily. "Always. That sheet was the only thing I could steal in the village without getting caught. Even when I managed to make a fire when I could steal matches or a lighter, all the heat just escaped out of the cave."

The idea of Weiss alone in this cave, with no family or friends and only a blanket with holes in it to her name as she curled up and tried to escape from the cold... Ruby had to wipe the corners of her eyes before Weiss could see.

The wolf faunus was just standing in the middle of the cave, staring at the poor excuse for a bed. Her ears were nearly flat against her head, and her tail hung low, almost touching the ground. Unable to stand Weiss looking so alone, Ruby came up from behind and wrapped her in her arms. They were strong and corded from wielding Crescent Rose. The wolf faunus had once remarked on how they made her feel safe, and even now the thought brought a smile to Ruby's face. Weiss' shivers stopped.

"It's okay Weiss. You don't have to be cold like this anymore. I'll keep your bed warm for you."

"I know that," Weiss replied, but her voice sounded small and far away. "It's just strange, being back here with you. This place has a lot of bad memories."

Ruby shut her eyes to hold back tears, and she was glad that she was behind Weiss so that the other girl couldn't see. She struggled to keep the empathic sadness she was feeling for Weiss out of her voice. "Well it's fine, because I've got you now. And you're never going to leave me, and I'm _never_ going to leave you."

Weiss turned around and buried her face in the warmth of Ruby's chest. Ruby chuckled and wrapped her arms tightly around the wolf faunus, holding her as close as possible.

Ruby lowered her head and whispered into one of Weiss' ears. "You know what, let's make some good memories to replace the bad ones. That way when you think of this place, the last thing you'll remember is me kissing you."

Weiss looked up at her with confused eyes. "But you haven't kis-"

Ruby cut her off by pressing her lips to the faunus'. She didn't deepen it or pull her closer, but simply held her there with as much care and tenderness as she could. Weiss' lips were cold, much like her own, but they were quickly warming up. Ruby licked her lips and then brushed them over Weiss' dry ones, moistening them and making it easier for them to continue.

They stayed that way for a few precious minutes, warm and silent in eachother's arms, communicating with their lips instead of their words.

Eventually Ruby drew back, savoring the look of happiness in Weiss' eyes and the way the faunus bit her bottom lip with sharp canines. The other girl's blue-flecked tail was high in the air now, and even her ears had perked up.

"See?" Ruby whispered. "Good memories now."

* * *

The next day, back at their now-shared house, Ruby wandered downstairs and made breakfast. Weiss joined her, and they ate in pleasant silence. Both of them realized at about the same time that they had nothing to do that day.

Ruby set about making hot chocolate, and Weiss sauntered into the living room and collapsed onto the couch.

"You know one day I'm going to make you clean up this house," Weiss muttered from her reclined position. Ruby watched her glance around the room, taking note of the weapon parts and dust strewn everywhere.

Ruby grinned and set down a mug of steaming hot coco on the coffee table in front of her. "Why though? Everything's in the perfect spot. I know exactly where it all is."

The wolf faunus raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Well where's your..." She sat up and began looking around the room. "Where's your spare bolt chamber for Crescent Rose?"

Ruby didn't turn around; she continued to watch Weiss. "Oh the table right next to the stairs, top-left corner, next to the springs for Crescent Rose's magazines."

Weiss frowned. "Alright, but that was an easy one."

"They're all easy ones you cute little wolf."

Weiss turned on her and gripped the edge of the couch. "I am not little! You take that back!"

Ruby lifted her cup of hot chocolate to her lips and muttered "little" into it.

Suddenly Weiss jumped the couch and leapt onto Ruby, pinning her arms above. She brought her face inches from the brunette's and snarled. Her ears were sticking straight up, and her tail swished restlessly back and forth. There was a strange haze clouding her eyes.

"Uh, W-Weiss?" Ruby asked nervously. "Are you okay? Weiss?"

The cloud over Weiss' ice blue eyes suddenly disappeared, and they were stark and clear again. She let go of Ruby and stepped back, nearly tripping over the coffee table in her haste.

Ruby felt a small pang of worry in her chest. "Weiss? What's wrong?"

The wolf faunus stopped and stared at her for a few seconds. Ruby was taken aback, because the way that Weiss gazed at her was absolutely predatory. Her eyes roamed up and down Ruby's body, seeming to linger on her legs and the swell of her chest. Weiss licked her lips, and Ruby felt a thrill of excitement course through her body.

"W-Weiss?"

Weiss froze, as if she hadn't realized what she had been doing. Her face twisted into a mask of regret, and then she bolted. She ran to the door, grabbed her blue cloak without even bothering to put it on, and then vanished into the howling blizzard outside.

Ruby moved to go after her, but she wasn't fast enough to catch her before she ran outside. Still, she had watched plenty of dumb romance novels where the love interest disappeared just like this, and for some reason the protagonist always stood there in their wake, not bothering to chase after them.

She had never understood that. She loved Weiss. Weiss loved her. So why wouldn't she chase after her? She grabbed her own cloak and rushed out the door, almost forgetting to close and lock it behind her.

She grit her teeth and ran into the frigid gale.

* * *

Ruby was glad now, more than ever, that her semblance was speed. She was also glad for her extensive hunting experience. Even in the raging blizzard Weiss' tracks were fresh; they were deep and defined, indicating that she was running hard and fast.

Ruby thought back to the first time Weiss had ran from her, when the older girl had broke down and told her that she only became friends with her to steal from her. It was eerily similar, although this time she had Weiss' tracks. And they were getting more and more defined with each burst of her semblance, so she knew she was catching up.

A few more semblance bursts through the snow and she caught sight of her. Weiss was half running and half stumbling through the deep snow at this point, weaving in and out of a dense thicket of trees. Ruby felt a flood of relief. Weiss was _not_ getting away this time.

She concentrated and put all her power into one last burst of her semblance, snapping tree branches and creating a whirlwind of snow behind her. She slowed right as she reached Weiss, wrapped her arms around the still sprinting girl's back, and tackled her to the ground. They tumbled and rolled into a snowdrift, and Ruby ended up on top.

"Weiss!" Ruby yelled, her throat raw from the frigid air. "What the heck! Why are you running from me, I thought we were over that!"

Weiss struggled to escape, and her eyes darted left and right in a desperate attempt to seemingly look at anything that wasn't Ruby. Her nose and cheeks were pink from the cold, and her ears were flat against her head. But then again, her cheeks looked a little too red for it to be just the cold...

After a few seconds Weiss realized the futility of struggling against the stronger girl. She gave up, shut her eyes, and dropped her head back into the snow.

"Ruby," she said calmly, "you need to let me go right now."

Weiss' words sent a pang like a dull knife into her chest "But, b-but why? I thought we were..." She fought back hot tears and confused anger. But the anger couldn't be tamed, and she yelled right into Weiss' face. "I thought you loved me! Did you lie about that too?!"

Weiss opened her eyes, and her face immediately softened. She gently tried to move an arm, and Ruby, who was trying to bite back her tears, let her. The wolf faunus reached up her free hand and caressed Ruby's cheek.

"Oh Ruby... it's not what you think. It's not what you think at all."

"Then what is it?" Ruby managed to get out.

Weiss started to say something, but then hesitated and bit her bottom lip. "Do you really want to know?"

Ruby nodded furiously. "Of course I want to know! I wouldn't have chased you out here otherwise!"

Weiss shut her eyes. "Well, Ruby, there's this thing some faunus go through..." She took a deep breath, and then let it out. "It's called heat. And I'm in it."

Ruby didn't comprehend at first. "Wait, you're in w-what?"

Weiss opened her eyes and gazed up at her nervously, but with a strange want – almost a need – in them as well. "I'm in heat."

"Heat? You're hot? But it's freezing cold out-"

Everything suddenly clicked. The looks Weiss was giving her. The way her kisses had been just a little more forceful lately. The way she had started sweating at night. Ruby's eyes went as wide as dinner plates. "O_oooooo_h. _That_ kind of heat."

Weiss nodded hesitantly.

"So..." Ruby dropped her voice to a whisper. "You just wanna frick-frack all the time?"

The older girl burst out laughing.

"What? What did I say?" Ruby asked. She let Weiss' other arm go, and the wolf faunus sat up and struggled to catch her breath. She looked at Ruby and smiled, warm and gentle.

"Frick-frack?" Weiss questioned.

Ruby felt her cheeks start to burn. "Uh, yeah. I mean, I can say other words but that one is like nice and easy to say and it's kinda um... Yeah."

"See? That's why I was running away," Weiss said. "You're still innocent of that kind of thing. And I don't think you've ever done anything like that before."

Ruby's face got hotter. "I haven't," she whispered.

Weiss smiled at her again. "I thought I could control myself around you, but now I know that I can't. When I jumped on you back at the house..." Her expression changed to one of regret. "Ruby, just leave me alone for a few weeks. I'll go live in my cave for a while, and you can even bring me food and warm clothes if you want, but I need you to-"

"No."

Weiss looked stunned. "W-What?"

Ruby put on her best serious face. "No. You're not living in that cave again. You're staying with me."

Weiss' face softened and her ears perked back up. "But Ruby, if I stay with you, I might do things that I... that I don't want to do to you. I mean not that I don't want to do those things with you, I just don't want to do them yet. I don't want to force you into anything."

Ruby was having a problem right now. She knew exactly what she wanted to say. The problem was, when she started to say it, her brain suddenly forgot how to properly employ spoken language.

"Um... Well I can, I mean if you want we can... I wouldn't be mad if you, like, you know. And that way you could stay with me and you could... I mean like, I don't really see a problem with this." She dropped her voice to a whisper and stared away, unable to meet Weiss' questioning gaze. "You wouldn't really be forcing me into anything I didn't already, you know, want to do."

Weiss stared at her long and hard for a few seconds. Ruby gulped and tried her best to meet Weiss' stare. She didn't fare well.

Then Weiss spoke. "Do you mean that?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Alright." Weiss' eyes lit up. "Just to warn you though, when I said this lasts a few weeks, I wasn't exaggerating. I'll probably be like this for at least two weeks, maybe three. Are you – are you okay with that?

Ruby bit her lip and nodded. She was nervous, but in an excited sort of way.

"Alright," Weiss repeated. "I'll make sure to be gentle the first time, okay? Your first time should be special, and I don't want to ruin it for you."

Ruby nodded again and rubbed the back of her neck. "O-Okay. I mean, it'll be special as long as it's with you. But uh, can we go back to the house? It's kind of cold out here..." she trailed off.

Weiss laughed, a rich, clear sound that only made Ruby want her even more. "Yes, of course we'll go back to the house."

She smiled at Ruby, but it only made the brunette more nervous. Because the smile was one part relieved, one part amused, and one part chillingly predatory.

She swallowed hard.

* * *

Ruby's heart was pounding and her breathing was rushed as Weiss pushed her down on the couch. The faunus hadn't even managed to make it upstairs to the bedroom.

Weiss started kissing her neck and Ruby fought back a moan. She had never done anything like this before, and while she had cuddled and slept with Weiss before, this was on a whole new level. This was much more intimate and open; nothing would be hidden between them now.

The things Weiss was doing to her neck and the thought of being completely naked with her was strange and terrifying, but exciting and heart-warming as well. She wanted this; she wanted Weiss wholly and completely. She wanted her first time to be with the girl she loved, with the stray, angry, irritable little wolf that she had rescued from the cold. She wanted to give herself to Weiss.

But a nagging thought held her back. She gently pushed against Weiss, and to the faunus' credit, she managed to rein herself in and shoot Ruby a puzzled look.

"Um, hey Weiss?"

The wolf faunus stared at her, a question posed in her arched eyebrow and fluffy ears. One was pointing up, the other was folded down.

Ruby took that as her cue to continue. "You said that uh, your first time should be special. Um, w-what about you?"

"Me?"

"Y-Yeah. Have you uh, have you... had your first time before?"

Weiss blushed. "No. You're my first."

Ruby felt a burst of warmth in her heart. "O-Oh! I mean like, you just seemed really confident so I kind of thought you'd done this before..."

"Well I haven't," Weiss replied. She leaned down and captured Ruby's lips with her own, making the kiss long and slow, even luxurious. When she broke it off, she continued. "I just know what I want to do to you, and what I want you to do to me with this strange, terrifying certainty, and I can't stop thinking about it no matter what. If I just do nothing about it, it feels like I'm going to explode."

Ruby glanced up at her and met her gaze. "Well go ahead."

"Go ahead and what?"

"Go ahead. Do whatever you want to me." Ruby scooted forward on the couch and exposed her neck a little. "Whatever you feel like you need to do, you can do it. I'm all yours."

Weiss smiled beatifically. Her tail twitched behind her. "Thank you so much Ruby. I love you."

Ruby smiled back. "I love yo-hunh!"

Weiss' roaming hands and warm tongue cut off the rest of her sentence.

* * *

The next few weeks were a blur for Ruby, a pleasant, if strenuous haze of pleasure and warmth. Weiss was gentle the first few times, but once Ruby got the hang of things, she really let loose. The wolf faunus was insatiable. Even when she stopped to give Ruby time to rest, the brunette could tell by her hungry gaze that she was still thinking about it.

Weiss had become a predator, one with grinning pointed teeth and a tail that flickered back and forth behind her. She wandered the house in various states of undress and attacked Ruby when the brunette least expected it; on the couch, on the stairs, on the kitchen counter, in the middle of dinner on the dinner table. Ruby had to fight a constant battle to keep her clothes on, but it wasn't one she won often. Or one that she put all of effort into anyway. And after each defeat the brunette was left with more marks than before; love bites all over every inch of her body.

It was a harrowing experience for Ruby, but one she couldn't bring herself to mind. True, she was doing this for Weiss' sake, but she would be lying if she said that she didn't enjoy it. Weiss was an animal in bed, but the best kind.

And it wasn't as if Weiss was being selfish either. The fire in the hearth was constant; Weiss was sure to keep it consistently stocked with the wood from out back. She did everything for Ruby, cooked meals, gave massages, helped her into bed and wrapped her tail around her to keep her warm. Weiss treated Ruby like a princess, but she took as much as she gave. Eventually Ruby just stopped bothering with clothes. They only ended up being thrown around the house anyway.

It was just as well that they stayed inside, because the blizzard that raged outside had been as constant as the fire in the hearth and Weiss' libido. No one ever visited, and her father and uncle had only called once to make sure they were okay. That was just fine with both of them. As far as they were concerned, they were the only two people in the entire world. Alone in a warm house with a good supply of food, fire, and enough warm blankets to provide for a small town. And plenty of free time. Not that they ever did anything with that free time though; if Ruby wasn't actively engaged in fending Weiss off from her battered body - or at least pretending to - she was sleeping.

Weiss had even cleaned up the weapon parts strewn around the house. She had stepped on a firing pin with her bare feet one too many times.

* * *

At the end of the third week, Ruby felt like she was going to fall apart. She was sore _everywhere_, and she struggled to make it up and down the stairs. At first she had asked Weiss to help her, but that had quickly stopped once she realized that half the time she ended up pinned against the stairs instead of being helped up them.

She had even stopped trying to sneak around; she knew Weiss would find her and have her way with her no matter what. The wolf faunus couldn't be stopped, couldn't be satiated. Part of Ruby felt trapped in the house, but the rest of her loved this and couldn't care less. Weiss was never impersonal or detached, she never once felt that the older girl was simply using her. Weiss made sure to always stay with her afterwards, always made sure to shower her with kisses and thank her for what she was doing at every possible opportunity. She always stayed with her after and whispered into her ear how much she loved her.

Ruby had no doubt that Weiss loved her utterly and completely, and so she didn't mind that the wolf faunus was running her ragged. So at the start of the fourth week, Ruby was surprised when she didn't come under attack from Weiss for a whole hour.

After the second hour, she started to get worried. So she searched the house, and was relieved to find Weiss buried in a pile of blankets on the floor in front of the fireplace. With nothing better to do, she moved the blankets and curled up with the older girl. She knew Weiss would find her when she woke up anyway, so she figured she would save her the trouble.

When she awoke though, she found Weiss staring into her eyes and slowly running a hand through her hair.

"Hi Ruby," she whispered.

Ruby sat up in preparation. "Hey Weiss. We doing it again?"

Weiss smirked at her. "Actually, I think it's over. I don't feel such an, an urge anymore. I mean I still want you, just not so badly it takes over my mind," she giggled.

"Wow, Weiss giggling?" Ruby laughed. "That's a new thing, so it must be over."

Weiss pushed her back down and rolled on top of her. She gazed down at the brunette with a wicked gleam in her eye. "I mean, just because it's over doesn't mean we have to stop."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "I knew it."

Weiss' expression fell into a frown, and the gleam in her eye changed to one of concern. "Are you too tired? I'm sorry, I know this has been hard for you. Thank you so much though. I can't tell you how hard it was to be alone in that cave when this used to happen."

"I can only imagine," Ruby replied with a smirk. She reached up and brushed Weiss' bangs out of her eyes. "We can do it again. But uh, can we do it slow instead of all crazy? I'm still kind of worn out."

Weiss' eyes lit up and her features softened. "Of course we can. Ruby, I just want to thank you again. It means so much to me that you're willing to let me do this to you. You're the most important thing in my life, and you mean so much to me. I'm so glad I found you in the forest that day; you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Thank you for letting me into your life."

Ruby smiled, leaned up, and kissed her. "You're acting like you're the only one getting something out of this. I love you too Weiss."

"Okay, I just-"

Ruby placed a finger on her lips. "Weiss, just shush for once. I love you too. Okay?"

Weiss hesitated for a second, but then she nodded.

Ruby grinned and kissed her again. "Good."

Then she rolled Weiss over, and this time, she took the lead.

* * *

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
